cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Abs'daral (Tarkus Ab'daral)
Abs'daral, better known as Tarkus off the forums is a young up-and-coming mercenary who has been taken under the wing of Fenir'Drow vas Shellen and Neralya Ral'erah as a part of their security group. He doesn't post on the forums much but tends to check on it often regardless, being sure to keep on top of what's going on despite his lack of activity. At First Glance Tarkus seems to be, for those who don't know him, a typical thug on Omega. Always sure to keep on top of his workout schedule and always having a tough image he tries to uphold, he seems rather intimidating at first. He's tall, built, and usually has a slight frown on his face, though he insists that it's just how his face is as opposed to him actually frowning. He also seems to be very typical in batarian terms, with no particularly outstanding features. It should be noted however that he is fairly handsome by batarian standards, something he is rather proud of, even if he tries to be modest about it. Biography Born and raised on Omega, Tarkus's upbringing is fairly typical for someone who lives there. He was born in a mining community, and his mother was a miner while his father worked at a local streetfood stand to help support Tarkus and his younger siblings. Although they managed fairly okay, as soon as Tarkus was old enough he started working with his mother, then his father to help support their family, slightly to his dissatisfaction. While he was keen on supporting his siblings, he found both lines of work immensely unsatisfying on a personal level, and with the influence of some friends ended up taking up lower-level mercenary work. He fumbled quite a bit in the beginning but showed promise as things went along, and even was considering joining the Blue Suns to bring in more money. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Tarkus, the Cerberus takeover happened, and with it, his opportunity disappeared. Instead, he ended up finding a resistance group that would eventually become the Sarvhi Blades, who took him in and used his biotics and technical skill to help them. In exchange, he got further technical training under the tutelage of Fenir'Drow vas Shellen and even protection for what remained of his family once they were reunited. Being a particularly favorable relationship and what was even an extremely positive one between himself and the other resistance members, Tarkus eventually found that he didn't want to leave. As such, he didn't, and stayed with them even after the Reaper War, where he remains to this day, now being somewhat of a protege for Fenir and his girlfriend and fellow leader, Neralya Ral'serah, and having a seemingly very bright future ahead of him. Connections * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen- One of the two leaders and founders of the Blades, and someone Tarkus respects a great deal. Despite having some reservations about him at first, Tarkus has now been fully taken under his wing and has been learning various technical and mercenary skills with his tutelage, for which he is very grateful. * Neralya Ral'serah- The other leader and founder of the Blades. Tarkus is somewhat intimidated by her but respects Nera a great deal, being intensely loyal and trusting her judgement on most matters without question. Like Fenir, she has taken him under her wing somewhat, helping him hone his marksmanship skills and teaching him various survival and strategic skills that he wouldn't really know otherwise. Trivia * Despite his appearances and what he might say, Tarkus is actually a very emotional and sensitive individual with a great appreciation for the arts. * He also likes romance novels. * He also once had a very prominent crush on Fenir at one point, though that has since subsided. He still gets teased about it on occasion, much to his embarrassment. * Tarkus has accidentally called Neralya "Mom" on more than one occasion. He doesn't like to talk about it. Category:Batarians Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Omega Dwellers Category:Mercenaries Category:Omega